Trailblazer
Model: Trailblazer Design tradition: Early Canonic Weight class: Light Year of first apperance: At the rise of the Golden Age. (Exact year unknown) Purpose: Clearing, establishment and stabilization of Sinistra lanes. Organization: Trinity Trailblazer Corps (Original manufacturer), Sinistra Expanse, Canonic Union, Barrani Imperative, Coalition, Independants General Info: The Trailblazers are one of, if not the, eldest ship model still in use. Hailing from a time of galagtic growth and exploration, the original trailblazers were the first ships to be build upon a compination of design methods from the Union, Imperative and Confluence. Later version quickly inherited the more stocky human design however, as the heavy plating greatly improved the ships performances when clearing out bodies causing shadows in Sinistra. Since their first apperance as the trusty workhorse of the multicultural Trinity Trailblazer Corps, the Trailblazers has almost exclusively been the ship of choice among the Sinistra Pioneers. Their popularity was so great infact, that those who made securing the sinistra lanes a living came to call their profession "trailblazing". This is how the name Trailblazer came to lable both the ship and its crew. One feature that has ensured the Trailblazers a constant apperance throughout galactig history is the ships' ability to adopt almost any module with ease. This made the model quite populare as the galatic "Jack of all trades". Apperance: The overall apperance of the Trailbalzers has changed little over time. This makes the ships appear more outdated than other ships. In fact everything on and in the ships are up to date and they are by no means lacking. Stocky by apperance the Trailblazers surprises many by their ability to take on many different tasks. Build in three sections the back section contains the engines and communication arrays. The most heavy looking section is the middle one. Here are located the important parts of the ship, such as the generator, the Sinistra core, the bridge, mess hall and other centrally important requirements needed to run a ship smoothly. The front end contains the cargo hold and parts of the crew departments as well as capacitors and life support. The front end is for the most part equally heavy as the middle part. Moving small celestial bodies to clear out Sinistra shadows requires heavy plating at the front, even if the ship were to install a ramming plow at some point. Finally the ship has a long antennea spourting out from its keel. This feature is retracted into the main hull of the ship whenever it enters atmospheres or attempts to land on planets, where docking cradles are not available or installed. History: The Trailblazer is a model which came into production during the golden age. Utilizing a design which has changed little over the course of time the ships were originally intended for trailblazing duty. They therefore came to protrait galatic growth in general, as the Trailblazer captains helped mapping and securing vast sections of space. Most noteably is the entire sector of the Endiku Sea. Securing the building the lanes in this sector helped connecting the three galatic superpowers of the Confluence, Union and Imperative. It was the ships ease of being modificated however, which ended up securing the model for more than a millinnia. The Trailblazer was the first ship to be sold en-mass to the common public and the ship was used in almost all fields, ranging from heavy labour and trade to sience and defense. During the Hamadromachia the production of the Trailblazers came to an halt. The trailblazers once used to keep the lanes in the Endiku Sea and Bordering Expanse in prime condistion was now reassigned to space construction. A good portion of the stations and yards that helped secure the systems through out the was was infact build by the Trailblazers. As the stocks of replacement parts for the ships began to run low, the number of Trailblazers likewise began to drop. This progress of decay was increased as the Confluence and Imperative began to replace the ships with new unrelated models. In the Union the was majority of the ships were reassigned to the Auxilliary fleets. Most of these did not survive the first five years of service. The only place where a limited production of the ships continued throughout the Hamadromachia was in the utopic colonies and in some of the independant systems. Present Day: The model that was once a contributer to the rise of the golden age almost disapeared once that era came to an end. Today there exists only a handfull of Trailblazer within the Revati Strait and Alkonost Rim. In the Bordering Expanse many Trailblazers remain operational, although local knowledge is often only capable to keep the ones in exsistance running, while lacking the know-how to actually produce new ones. Only in the Sceptri Divide are there any real manufacturing of these old ships. The utopic colonies have always had a love for these old ships and in the current state of the galaxy, the ships that once helped building up the galactic infrastructure now helps the Coalition grow. There are by far not enough ships to repair all of the Sinistra lanes, but for the time being there is enough to keep the major lanes of the Coalition and Independant systems running.